shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Souls A. Mary/Devil Fruit
Introduction The Tori Tori no Mi, model: Secretary Bird '''allows the user to transform into a hybrid or full Secretary Bird as well as increases their leg strength and grants them flight. '''Appearance The fruit appears as a blood red Banana with green swirls all over it. Usage This devil fruit grants the user all the advantages of a Secretary Bird such as Talons, wings, beak, feathers, and even the ability to regurgitate water (which is rare as most birds can only regurgitate food). Strengths * Flight- '''Despite it's long looking legs this bird is fully capable of flight which allows the user to fly as well as escape opponents. This also means that it makes the user lighter as without this modification in weight the bird would be unable to fly. * ''Leg Strength- As Secretary Birds use their powerful legs to stomp their prey to death this causes the user's legs to grow increasingly stronger to the point that a normal kick by the user is enough to break a average person's bones.'' * ''Regurgitation- Unlike other birds the Secretary Bird is capable of regurgitating water giving it a major advantage that other birds and animals cant do. It is also able to regurgitate food much like other birds can giving it a wide range of possible usages.'' * ''Speed- Due to the secretary bird's long legs it allows it to run at a fast rate this means that when the user has Secretary Bird legs they speed increases creatly as they are better built for locomotion.'' '''Weaknesses * Careful- '''Although Mary is able to regurgitate the water in her body she has to be careful not to let this water get on her as it will prevent her from using her devil fruit abilities much like any other devil fruit user who gets wet. * ''Standard- Like all Devil Fruit users Mary is unable to swim and will sink like a rock when in water, her abilities will also not work while she is in or covered in water.'' '''Attacks 1) "Hapi"- ('Harpy') '''Mary turns her arms into wings, legs into secretary bird legs and talons, develops tail feathers, and grows 6 black like feathers on the back of her head causing her to look like a harpy from greek legend. * ''"Hapitaron"- ('Harpy Talon') Mary uses her wings to hover about 5 to 6 feet off the ground then uses her talons to kick her opponent with enough force to break bones. This takes very little energy allowing her to use it repeatedly.'' ** ''"Hapigatoringu": ('Harpy Gatling') Mary hovers about 5 to 6 feet in the air and uses her powerful talons to rapidly kick at the opponent with such speed that it appears as if she has 50 to 60 legs each hitting with enough force to break bone.'' * ''"Utahime"- ('Diva') 'Mary lifts one leg and folds her wings in a elegant way while releasing several feathers that spiral in the air behind her as she gently winks at her target. This is often enough to stun her opponents as this is used to maximize her beauty while in her hybrid form. Trivia External Links